Afterlife
by AuroraRose14
Summary: Ichigo has been haunted by the aftermath of Aizen's war but he's about to find out that there are even scarier things in his future.  This is my first fic ever so please read and review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Afterlife

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, its characters, or their awesomeness. Tite Kubo does, lucky bastard! Also, all characters are of the age of legal consent.

**A/N: **This is my first story ever so please no flames. I love constructive comments though, I need them to get better.

_A Long Winter's Night_

Ichigo rolled over on his bed letting out a sigh as he came to face the window. It was shut closed against the harsh winter winds that seemed to blow perpetually against the glass. He let out a shiver as he attempted to wrap himself tighter in his blankets. He thought back to those carefree days when he would leave his window open as an invitation the shinigami patrolling Karakura. That was before the war. Before blackness cloaked his life.

Why was the night such a scary time? Ichigo had become a shinigami to protect those whom he loved against the monsters that hid in the dark. However, on cold nights like these he could find no asylum from the terror that ran through him when he closed his eyes against the night. Images of his comrades and friends falling at the hands of Aizen's army burned themselves on the back of Ichigo's eyelids. Every time he was tempted to give into the overwhelming weariness that plagued him, he would try to stay awake in hopes of preventing the war from replaying its gruesome scenes. It was in vain though. His body would inevitably slip into unconsciousness and the horror would begin. The worst was when he saw Rukia. Her blood soaked chest heaving as it tried to suck in another painful breath. He would scream in his mind as he tried to save her_ this_ time. If only he could reach her before Nnoitra's blade tore into her again, severing her from all that she knew. He never made it. He never did. Night after night he would try to rescue his fellow shinigami and night after night he would fail.

A soft knock at the window woke him from his nightmares. Ichigo shot up like a bolt in bed, sweat dripping from his orange hair and onto his bare shoulders. Hesitantly, he opened the window to let his midnight visitor in.

Renji paused for a moment on the sill before landing next to Ichigo's bed. He had been patrolling Karakura when he sensed a dangerous spike in a familiar reiatsu. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was Ichigo who was in trouble and he shunpoed quickly to the source of the disturbance.

"Oi. Did I wake ya?" Renji surveyed the boy's room for anything abnormal before settling his gaze on the smaller man.

"Nah. . .just had a bad dream" spat Ichigo darkly. He saw Renji narrow his eyes at this and quickly sought some damage control.

"I dreamt that Don Kanoji was taking over for me as substitute shinigami." Ichigo weakly chuckled.

"Nah, he's way too talented for such a junior position" stated Renji just before getting hit by Ichigo's flying pillow.

"Easy, easy! I was just joking" Renji laughed as he returned the pillow. He could tell the kid didn't wait to talk about whatever was bothering him and decided he would pursue it later.

The tension died down a bit and Ichigo took this time to size up his old war comrade. He hadn't changed much physically though Ichigo supposed that the 10 years since Aizen's war wouldn't have shown on a shinigami. "So what are you doing here Renji?"

"Eh, 'snot that busy tonight. Only a few minor hollows, nothing Zabimaru and I couldn't handle." Ichigo noted that Renji's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you heading back to Soul Society now?" nervously muttered Ichigo as he looked down as his own folded hands.

Renji looked on curiously at Ichigo's display of anxiety, "I thought I might crash here tonight. Ya know how quiet it's been since the war."

Ichigo's eyes flashed up and met Renji's at his mention of the war. He wasn't sure what emotion was playing in those brown depths but it intrigued him to find out and cease the boy's suffering.

Ichigo pointed across the room. "There's an extra futon in the closet that Ru- . . . that isn't been used."

Renji gav a small sigh. "Okay, thanks." He slowly padded to the sliding door where his best friend and first love used to reside. His back to Ichigo, Renji took a moment to close his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, imagining that he could smell that unique combination of sakura and snow that was inexplicable Rukia. He quietly exhaled through his mouth and turned back around to face the room. He looked up at Ichigo and saw that he was also in his own world reminiscing about the girl that made both their worlds come alive with wonder.

The tanned man set out his futon in the middle of the room and laid down upon it. He drew his arm over his eyes but not before catching a quick glimpse of Ichigo turing over to face the wall. He thought he could hear a muffled sob escape the boy's lips before the silence enveloped them. Renji silently thanked Kuchiki-taicho for sending him on this mission to aid the substitute shinigami's transition to Soul Society. Ichigo didn't know it yet but he was about to become a full-fledged member of the Gotei thirteen.

Renji communicator beeped as a bright white light filled Ichigo's room. The Arrancar had come and Ichigo was about to die.


	2. The Silence of Death

**Title: **Afterlife

**Summary: **Ichigo has been haunted by the aftermath of Aizen's war but he's about to find out that there are even scarier things in his future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, its characters, or their awesomeness - Tite Kubo does.

**Dedication**: To all those who reviewed, especially cmc42 and akuni. The comments and chats were insightful and helpful, I hope I did them justice.

**A/N:** _Sasshi_ - book or judgment.

_Chapter 2: __The Silence of Death_

_1 week ago _

The hell butterfly fluttered away after delivering its message to Renji. "Abarai, report immediately to my office!" The redhead tried to shake Kuchiki-taicho's voice from his head with a dejected sigh.

_What the hell could I have done now?_ _Maybe Byakuya found out about the 11__th__ division's party last night. _Renji didn't think he could handle another reprimand for his drunken behavior. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have taken that dare to serenade Soi Fon. I swear that woman has no sense of humor!"

Renji stopped abruptly as he realized that his feet had already taken him to his captain's door. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock but before he could do so Byakuya called for him to enter.

"Damn leaking reiatsu, I'm getting as bad as Ichigo," mumbled Renji as he slid the screen open.

"Sit down fukutaicho," ordered Byakuya in a monotone voice. Renji nervously found the nearest chair.

His captain began to speak. "Yamamoto-sama has informed me that we are set to receive a new member of the Gotei thirteen."

Renji let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he realized he wasn't going to get in trouble for last night's escapades. "Whose the lucky newbie, sir?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Red hair fell from its carefully crafted updo as Renji shook his head in hearty disbelief. "How the hell did you convince him to do that? I though he chose to stay in the real world and live the rest of his life."

"His life is coming to an end, Renji."

He looked up at this captain for confirmation that this was a simple error; a mistake that could be rectified with a few words. When he saw that none were forthcoming, he closed his eyes and contemplated the seriousness of the situation.

It wasn't that Renji had not thought about the possibility of Ichigo's death, the orange-haired boy was only human. But Ichigo was so defiant that he half expected the kid to cheat death itself. He slowly opened his eyes and looked his captain straight in the eye. "Taicho, are you sure about this?"

Byakuya stared back icily at his subordinate. "I do not lie, Abarai," he stated as he dropped a dusty tome onto the polished desk. It landed with a resounding thud. Renji could only stare at it. It was swirling with a reiatsu that was completely foreign to anything he had experienced. He looked up to the captain for an explanation.

"This is the _Shinigami Sasshi_. It is one of Soul Society's most prized possessions. It lists the date and circumstance of death for every soul powerful enough to make it into the Gotei Thirteen." Byakuya paused in his explanation as Renji reached forward and tentatively ran his fingers along the spine of the book. It crackled with energy and turned a pale shade of red before Renji withdrew his hand.

Byakuya gazed curiously at the book and then at Renji. "Next week Ichigo is scheduled to arrive and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Renji loudly interrupted. "If we know when and how Ichigo's going to die, than why can't we stop it?"

Byakuya studied his fukutaicho with something akin to pity before it was masked by his normally schooled expression. "What's written in the _Sasshi _has been fated since the creation of Soul Society. It is not up to us to decide who lives and dies." He hesitated briefly before continuing. "Furthermore, it has been agreed upon that you will be the one to bring Kurosaki-san here."

Renji took a moment to stare at his captain before lowering his gaze to the matted floor. His captain was asking him to watch Ichigo die. He didn't know if he could bear to witness his friend's death, even if it was only corporal. His thoughts turned to Rukia's last wish and he felt tears threatening to spill out. She had made it to him a few months after her fukutaicho had passed away. He could still hear her voice. "Renji, promise me that if I fall in battle you'll be by my side. Kaien-dono told me that it's important to pass your heart onto someone when the time comes and I want to entrust my heart to you." He had never forgotten that promise but when the time came it was Ichigo, not himself, that had been by Rukia's side as she lay dieing. Neither had been there for her final breath though, they were forced back into battle before by their enemies. Renji would make sure that Ichigo wouldn't have to suffer the same fate of dieing alone.

He gathered up his resolve and forced a calm demeanor. "It would be an honor, sir."

Byakuya nodded as he opened up the thick cover and beckoned Renji to come forward. "Kurosaki Ichigo" was sprawled across the page in an ancient script.

"Now run you fingers across his name. This will bind you to your duty to bring him back safely."

Slowly, Renji reached out his right hand and lightly caressed Ichigo's name. It flashed a brilliant red and the words appeared to be on fire before turning to embers and searing the boy's name into the page.

"It's done. You are now the protector of Kurosaki's soul."

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start. Something wasn't right – the normal darkness that bore down on him at night was replaced with a brilliant white light. He tried to look around but found that he was blinded.

"Renji are you there? Renji?" Ichigo asked with a hint of desperation entering his voice.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he heard Renji call out. "I'm over here."

Ichigo half stumbled, half ran over to where Renji's futon lay. "What the hell is going on? I can't see a damn thing."

"The Arrancar are here. They've come for you."

"What? I thought we defeated all of them," Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Not these," Renji whispered darkly. "These are a new breed. Specially designed."

Before Ichigo could ask who or what could have picked up where Aizen had left off, Renji was thrown against the wall. His head struck the plaster with a wet thud that echoed in the small room. The tan body crumpled like a marionette whose strings had been unceremoniously cut.

Ichigo lunged towards the desk where he kept his substitute shinigami badge. A cold hand dug into his thigh before he could reach it.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" said a sickly sweet voice. "Can't have you turn into a shinigami now, can I? " The vice-like grip painfully tightened as he was turned over.

Ichigo froze in sheer terror as Rukia's face shone down at him. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he saw the woman of his nightmares stare eerily back at him. "Y-You're not her," stammered Ichigo as he clawed at her arm like a trapped animal. He tried to get a hold of himself. Weren't there hollows that could resemble the deceased like Grandfisher and the 9th Espada, Aaroniero. That had to be it. "Go away!" he screamed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Rukia yelled angrily. "No one wants to be with poor 'ol Rukia in the end. Better to cast her off to die alone than honor your promise."

"What promise?" asked Ichigo before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. She's dead and your not going to dishonor her memory." He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her off of him. And that's when it happened. He met her eyes for the first time since she appeared in his room. In that split second he saw the truth – this _was_ Rukia. She wasn't a hollow impersonation. Yet at the same time his mind listed the differences between his beloved friend and the person in front of him. His grip loosened slightly and Rukia took full advantage by sending Ichigo slaming through his bed. He asphyxiated a bit before coughing up blood onto himself.

"You left me there to die all alone. I waited and no one came for me," cried Rukia hysterically.

He felt the instinct to fight leave him as his fabled resolve crumbled. A decade's worth of doubt and shame came crashing down upon him.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I couldn't save you," choked out Ichigo. "I tried but Renji and I were pushed back. When we came back your body was gone."

"I wasn't dead though. I hoped in my heart that you both would come rescue me. I waited for so long." Rukia clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them again they had a steel sheen to them. "I did what I had to do in order to survive in that hellish place. I promised myself that when I found a way to get out I would hunt you down and exact my revenge."

When the final blow came he almost welcomed it. He had failed and betrayed her. "I deserve this," he thought as the blade slashed across his torso.

He gasped for a final breath and the world around Ichigo faded away until all that was left was the silence of death.

* * *

Renji woke to an intense throbbing in his head. He gingerly reached back and felt his hair matted in half-dried blood. He stood up groggily and looked around the room. It was in shambles; broken furniture littered the floor and the walls were spattered with a garish crimson. Among the debris lay Ichigo.

He looked like he could have been sleeping if not for the two deep slashes across his chest. He knelt down besides the boy and traced the curve of his face, pausing to wipe a drop of blood from the cold flesh. His fingers trailed upwards to close Ichigo's eyes.

It would be only a few minutes before the shinigami's soul would reappear next to the body. It was a slower process than the usual transformation that utilized a cane or glove. This was the permanent removal of a soul from its corporal form.

Renji stood up and moved to where he anticipated Ichigo would materialize. He cast a glance at the wounded corpse one more time, no longer thinking of it as Ichigo. He wished he had been awake to witness what variation of Arrancar had been able to take down one of Soul Society's strongest fighters. Byakuya had not specified who exactly would kill Ichigo, only that it was a new breed of Arrancar that made the last version seem "quaint." Renji sighed, "There will be time to deal with them later." Right now he had to focus on getting Ichigo safely back to Soul Society.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up: Rebirth. 


	3. Rebirth

**Title: **Afterlife

**Summary: **Ichigo has been haunted by the aftermath of Aizen's war but he's about to find out that there are even scarier things in his future. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It owns me. 

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I had to do a couple of fluffy one-shots before I could return to the angsty nature of this fic. Also, I hope the guys don't seem to OOC. I was really grappling with these scenes, so they're not written as well as I'd like them to be. ;;

_Chapter 3: Rebirth___

The street lights flickered as an invisible presence made its way down the street. Wet leaves dampened Renji's footfall as he carried a sleeping Ichigo in his arms. He knew he should have opened a portal to Soul Society as soon as Ichigo's shinigami form materialized but for some reason unknown to him, Renji wanted to have a private moment with the boy before ushering him to his new life. He looked down at the pale face framed with soft wisps of orange hair. _I don't think I've ever seen him look this peaceful before_. The usual frown was missing and the result was a vulnerable expression that caught Renji off guard. The wind blustered around them and Ichigo instinctively sought warmth by burying himself into the older man's chest. Byakuya's words came unbidden into his mind, _You are now the protector of Kurosaki's soul_. Renji laughed softly to himself. "A hundred hollows could attack us now and you'd just sleep right through it, baka," he whispered to the young man in his arms. "Good thing you have me around." He tightened his grip around Ichigo and continued walking. 

The first thing Ichigo saw when he opened his eyes was black. He blinked slowly as his other senses began to wake up as well. He was surrounded by warmth and he could hear someone breathing steadily. The sound was lulling and he could feel himself drifting back into unconscious bliss. Ichigo decided it was like floating weightlessly in a pool. His reverie was broken when he felt something soft and wet press against his forehead. He pulled back and his vision came into focus. He was staring at the darkness of a shinigami robe. It wasn't all black though, there were brilliant strands of fiery red resting against the fabric. _What a beautiful color_. Ichigo reached a hand up to rub the locks between his thumb and forefinger. _It feels like silk_. A rough hand clasped his own and he looked up at the person holding him. 

"Ichigo, you awake?" said a gruff voice. 

_Ichigo? Is that me?_ He studied the tan face for a moment. The coal-colored tattoos formed the most interesting pattern and Ichigo felt himself getting lost in the labyrinth. 

"Oi, are you ok?" the voice asked again. 

Something seemed very familiar about this man. He thought on it a bit before responding. "R-Renji?" Ichigo asked uncertainly. 

"Yeah, it's me. You feelin' alright?" Renji asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Ichigo couldn't really focus, not with those dark red eyes staring down at him. Instinctively, he went on the defensive. "Are you going to put me down or hold me close some more?" 

Immediately, the grip on Ichigo loosened and he was able to make it to the ground without stumbling. He brushed off his robes and stood up. _Wait, robes? _"What happened? Why am I dressed like this?" he asked frantically. 

"Ichigo, you're... well, you're a full shinigami now." Renji watched on as the full implication of his statement washed over the young man. 

"You mean. . . I'm dead?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, you passed away earlier tonight when we were in your room." Renji said carefully, unsure how much Ichigo.

The orange-haired man looked at the ground a moment. Then he suddenly crossed the distance between himself and Renji and punched the older man in the face. "Teme! Why didn't you save me?" Ichigo yelled, the gravity of the situation not fully hitting him.

"Because I was unconscious, boke!" Only Ichigo could get Renji this mad at someone who had just died. Renji breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm himself. "It doesn't matter, it was your fate to die tonight. I wouldn't have been able to stop it, even if I tried." He said quietly while looking at Ichigo, wondering if he would understand.

Ichigo's reiatsu swirled around him. "Fate? It was my fate to die? What kind of bullshit is that Renji? What the hell killed me?" Ichigo rapidly hurled the questions at the fukutaicho. 

Nope, Ichigo definitely did _not_ understand. "Listen, I can't explain it any better to you than that. The book said you were going to die, so you had to die."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "The book said I had to die? What the fuck are you talking about!" Ichigo began to walk away. He could not take any more of Renji's cryptic crap. He made it a few meters away before he felt his knees buckle underneath him. He braced himself for the impact but it never came. Ichigo opened one eye and looked around him. Renji had flashed over and caught him. A faint blush broke out across Ichigo's nose and cheeks and he fought a sudden wave of dizziness.

"You have to be careful, baka. You're still weak from the transformation. I have to take you to Soul Society where you can absorb some more spirit particles." He watched the boy's eyes flutter a few times before the younger man passed out. Renji studied Ichigo for a few more moments before sighing and opening the gate to the other world. "Ya know, you're a lot easier to deal with when you can't talk," he whispered to the unconscious form.

When Ichigo awoke the second time it was morning in Soul Society. He could hear the bustle of 4th division members hurriedly making their way to tend to the sick and heal the injured. The steril hospital smell stung his airways. "Renji..." Ichigo said hoarsely. He felt like there were cotton balls stuffed in his mouth and throat. "Renji...," he asked again, earning himself a coughing fit. 

"I'm right here." Renji said leaning towards Ichigo to offer him a filled glass cup. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Ichigo took the cup and gave a small nod of thanks. He brought the rim to his lips and savored the wash of liquid that splashed in his mouth and down his throat. With every thirst-quenching sip, he felt more and more refreshed. "Thanks." He said, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. "What was that stuff?"

"Water with one of those pep pills dissolved in it." Renji said with a lopsided grin. He was obviously very pleased with himself.

"You thought of that all by yourself?" Ichigo said sarcastically, teasing the older man. He did feel better, but he wasn't about to admit that to Renji.

"So what if I did?" Renji poutingly asked. Ichigo thought he looked just like a dog who learned a new trick but goes unpraised by his master. "You're feeling better aren't you?" 

Ichigo looked away from Renji. "Maybe," he conceded. He then began stretching his back, trying to make it pop. "So, tell me what happened You weren't really coherent on the street last night."

Renji sighed. He knew the question was coming but he was still unable to think of a satisfactory answer. "You see, there's this book, the _Shinigami Sasshi,_ that the taicho use to see which souls are coming to Soul Society. It specializes in souls that have the potential to become shinigami, like you. Well, your name is listed in the book and underneath it is the time and place of your death. Kuchiki-taicho ordered me to come and escort you back here once you rematerialized apart from your body." He looked over at Ichigo to see if he was getting any of this.

Ichigo glared at Renji. "So let me get this straight. You guys knew when and where I was going to die and you never thought to share this information with me."

Renji thought he could see Ichigo's eye begin to twitch again and he safely went on the defense.

"First off, _I_ didn't know anything until a week ago. Second, Byakuya said that you can't change what's written in the _Sasshi. _And third, technically you were a human and they're not allowed to know that kind of information, it would screw everything up."

Ichigo was debating whether to strangle Renji or kick him in the face. "I'm not like the humans Renji, I'm a freaking substitute-shinigami...or rather I was."

Renji looked at Ichigo with a cross between pity and regret then decided against it. "It doesn't matter. No one is supposed to know when they're supposed to die. What the hell makes you so special?"

Ichigo decided that strangulation would be the best way to kill Renji. "I'm only twenty-five! I am...was to young to die." Why the hell didn't Renji understand this?

Renji was looking down at the floor. Stray strands of crimson obscuring Ichigo's view of his face. "Do you know how young I was when I died? I was eight, Ichigo. Just a kid. But that didn't stop anyone from abandoning me in the Rukongai slums." Renji said darkly.

Ichigo was taken aback. He knew Renji had grown up in the poorer sections of Soul Society, but he hadn't realized how young he had been when he arrived there. "I-I'm sorry, Renji." Ichigo didn't know what else to say.

The form in the chair gave a heavy sigh and then straightened up, gaze still trained on the floor. "Doesn't matter, it's in the past." He brought his eyes to meet Ichigo's. "Listen, I know that it's a shock and that you think it's unfair but we all gotta die sometime. At least you weren't alone...not like Rukia was in the end. I couldn't let that happen to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he remember the sound of manic laughter and saw white light pouring around him. He clutched his chest with one hand and steadied himself on the bed with the other.

Renji watched Ichigo with concern. "What's wrong?" He crossed the room and put a hand to Ichigo's forehead. "You're burning up. I'm gonna go get a nurse." Renji rushed out of the room.

Ichigo lay back in the bed panting. _What was that?_ He pulled back the top of his robe to examine his chest. He felt a sharp stabbing pain but there was no physical mark to indicate a source of the discomfort.

Renji rushed back in with Unohana-taicho. Ichigo threw a glance at Renji. _A nurse, huh? __  
_  
"I'm going to preform some basic tests," said the Fourth Division taicho with a warm smile. "Not to worry though, I believe you are just experiencing the normal effects of transforming to a complete shinigami." She began administering the exam using, what Ichigo assumed were shinigami devices and some instruments he recognized from his dad's office. Ten minutes later, Unohana announced that Ichigo was fine and that with some bed rest, he should be feeling better in a day or two. She said her goodbyes and exited the small room, but not before giving Ichigo a coy wink. 

_What the hell was that al about?_ Ichigo was beginning to get a migraine from all the questions that were mounting around him. He looked over to Renji. Time to get some answers.

"Renji, why don't I remember anything from the night I died?" Ichigo's tone was serious. Now was not the time to be joking around and he conveyed it clearly to the older man.

"Well, usually when we preform a soul burial, the person goes to the Rukongai and they experience temporary memory loss while making the transition. But, the all the taicho agreed that since you were a substitute shinigami while alive, it would make sense to bring you straight to the Seireitei. Your memories should return in the next couple of days." Renji said, trying his best to explain the situation and provide some comfort for the kid at the same time.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment, taking it all in. He furrowed his brows as he attempted to recollect anything from the night before. "Renji, I can't remember what killed me. How do you forget something like that?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "It'll come in time. Don't think on it too hard...don't wantcha poppin' a blood vessel." He said, smirking before a pillow collided with his head.

"You're a dick." Ichigo said, though there was a small smile on his face.

"Ya know, you look a lot happier than when I saw you last night."

Ichigo wished he had something else to throw at the tattooed man. "Maybe, it's because I'm not dying right now, teme."

"No, no. I just mean, when I first came to see you last night, you were really depressed and out of it. I'm just saying that even with all the shit going on now, you seem more peaceful." Renji said thoughtfully.

Ichigo mulled it over. He did feel calm deep inside. In fact, he felt _right_, like his shinigami form had always been the way he was supposed to be. "I guess I do feel a bit better. I was pretty fucked up after the war..." He gave a short sigh. "Even my family didn't know what was going on. When they decided to move to Tokyo I refused to leave our old house. I couldn't leave a place that had so many memories, especially of Rukia." A chill ran up Ichigo's spine and he drew the soft hospital blankets around him. "They understood though, why I couldn't go. Plus, I still wanted to protect my friends in Karakura. Shit Renji, what am I suppose to tell my family when they find my body?" He asked while worrying his lip with his forefinger and thumb.

"A shinigami crew should already be there cleaning up the mess and bringing the body to you dad." Renji said matter-of-factly. 

"He's going to freak when he sees me...er, it. And poor Karin and Yuzu, they're going to fall apart." Ichigo swung his legs around the side of the bed and prepared to stand. "We have to get to them first. I can't have them worrying about me when I'm still alive." Ichigo looked into Renji's eyes, begging him to understand. "This isn't about me, this is about them. We have to go."

Renji nodded firmly. It seemed like the right thing to do. "Ok, but only if you promise to let take care of ya. Uohana-taicho would kill me if she saw you shunpoing around." Renji shuddered. "She's a scary woman..." he trailed off.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, thinking of the tall shinigami being taken down by the sweet taicho. "Fine, but let's hurry. I want to get there before the body."

Renji and Ichigo set off towards the living world, oblivious to the small shadow that ghosted after them.


End file.
